1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a wire clip and a heat sink, wherein the wire clip can firmly secure the heat sink to a printed circuit board on which a heat generating electronic component is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
It is widely acknowledged that heat is produced during operations of electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs). The produced heat must be quickly removed to ensure the electronic components working normally. Typically, a heat sink is disposed on the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board to dissipate heat therefrom.
Typically, wire clips are widely used for securing heat sinks on the printed circuit board. A wire clip, which is integrally made of a resilient metal wire, generally includes an elongated pressing portion and a pair of locking clasps extending downwardly from opposite ends of the pressing portion. The printed circuit board forms a pair of engaging portions. Each engaging portion defines a receiving hole to receive a corresponding locking clasp therein. When assembled, the pressing portion of the clip is located between fins of the heat sink, and the locking clasps are pressed inwardly and downwardly until the locking clasps are in level with the receiving holes of the engaging portions. The locking clasps are moved towards the receiving holes of the engaging portions and finally clasp the engaging portions. Thus, the heat sink is secured on the printed circuit board.
When a height of each of the locking clasps is smaller than that of the receiving hole of the engaging portion, the locking claps can easily enter the holes to lock with the engaging portions. However, for such a locking, the locking clasps of the clip are prone to disengage from the engaging portions when the heat sink is subject to a vibration or a shock. When a height of each of the locking clasps is larger than that of the receiving hole of the engaging portion, the locking clasps of the clip can not easily extend through the receiving holes to engage with the engaging portions.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly having a heat sink and a clip, wherein the clip can be easily manipulated to firmly secure the heat sink to a printed circuit board.